wings_of_fire_creepy_pastafandomcom-20200213-history
Bloody Moons (1)
By: Pathfinder7007 *NO EDITING THIS STORY* Note: -this story takes place a while after the Jade Mountain Prophecy is solved and the Academy is back to normal -there will be more than one book in this serie Book 1: The First Kill Prologue: Moonwatcher Moonwatcher walked down the silent halls, the only noise was the chirps of crickets. after Pyrrhia learned about the NightWings true mind reading and seer powers, every student and teacher recieved a Skyfire. Moon glanced behind her, thinking that someone was following. no, it nothing. ''she told herself. ''you're not the same shy dragon you once were. making her way to the main cave, Moon opened her wings and soared into the night sky. her dreams were less troubled but something woke her up. some voice that seemed to be whispering get up...wake up...''Moon spiraled down and landed on a ledge on Jade Mountain. the stars glittered like frost in the air above her. sighing, Moon draped her tail over her front talons and stared into the night sky. another sensation. she wasn't alone. "hello...?" she said. no response. "anyone?" Darkstalker was gone, so it's not him. she twisted her head, trying to spot what seemed to be watching her. "Qibli?" she tried. he always seemed to want to talk with her whenever he could. "Kinkajou?" no, she wouldn't hide. the RainWing isn't the type to sneak around. the wind flew through the air, becoming slightly stronger. a voice seemed to be carried in it. ''come....''it said. ''come closer....''Moon shivered. ''what is that? she thought. come....''Moon began to feel nervous. "who are you? what do you want?" she shouted to nothing. ''closer...closer...''Moon stumbled backwards, frightened. "go away!" she cried. ''no...''Moon glanced wildly around. she couldn't see where the voice was coming from. there couldn't be anyone following her. no sign of talon prints, no scales flashing under the moonlight, nothing. right? Chapter 1: Kinkajou Kinkajou blinked open her eyes, letting the beautiful warm sunlight wash over her. ''morning morning more fun YAAAAAAAAAAY! she thought. turning her scales bright yellow and purple, she ran over and pounced on Moonwatcher. "NEW MORNING!" she shouted happily. "lets go make art and make more friends and EAT LOT'S OF FRUIT!" Moon mumbled something she couldn't understand. but Kinkajou didn't care. she was special. she helped defeat Darkstalker who was really evil ''and ''mean, ''and helped solve the crazy prophecy! Kinkajou shook Moon impatiently. "come ON let's go and eat stuff with our Winglet and you can eat that gross meat!" Moon opened one dark eye. "mmrgh. fine." she mumbled. "what's wrong?" she asked. Moon usually wasn't this grumpy. "nothing, nothing." her friend scrambled up and glaned around the room as if some type of poisonous dart frog was going to jump on her. ''probably nothing. she dismissed Moon acting grumpy and leaped to the exit. "come on, Moon!" she called. Moon grumbled a bit but followed her. Kinkajou passed by dragons of all colours. i love Jade Mountain Academy! i love all tribes! ''she thought happily. ''except those grumpy IceWings and NightWings. they entered the prey center, where Clay stood with a couple other dragonets next to a huge pile of stinky, gross prey. "hi, Moon!" Qibli called, walking over to them followed by Umber, Turtle and Winter. Winter had his usual grumpy face that slightly turned less grumpy after they solved the prophecy. "hi Kinkajou." Turtle said to her. Moon gave Qibli a short nod. Qibli returned her look with a puzzled expression. "are you okay, Moon?" he asked. Moon rolled her eyes. "yeah. i'm here aren't i? it's not like i'm dead or anything." Kinkajou blinked. my best friend doesn't act like this. Winter and Turtle also seemed to notice Moon's mood. "weeeelll...." Turtle said slowly, breaking the awkward silence they shared. "shouldn't we go scavenge after some food? unless we all want to eat worms and snails." Winter snorted. "well i'm getting something. you all follow or not." Umber took one, then two paces back and followed the IceWing. Qibli shot Moon a worried look. he took a step to her, then seemed to think it was a bad idea after the glare she shot him and scurried after Winter. "are you coming Kinkajou?" Turtle asked her. "no thanks." she responded. "i don't like fish. ew. i'll go munch on some pineapples." Turtle nodded and followed Winter, Umber and Qibli to the food while Kinkajou headed to the fruit pile. Tamarin was there, picking through the fruits. "hi, Tamarin!" the blind RainWing picked up a mango. "hi." she said back. "you want a mango?" Kinkajou nodded. "thanks." together they ate through a few mangoes and a couple bananas. Kinkajou noticed Winter, Qibli, Umber and Turtle together not far from the fruit pile eating some fish and a goat. Moon wasn't with them. finally she spotted her alone in a corner poking at a small animal she couldn't tell. "have you noticed how weird Moon's been acting?" Kinkajou said to Tamarin, spitting out pieces of chewed-up banana. Tamarin shook her head. "i haven't seen her that much anyways. how's she acting?" "really weird." Kinkajou explained. "all grumpy and grumbling like some of those NightWings in the Rainforest. but Moon's not like them." Tamarin shrugged. "just i bad day i guess." "yeah i guess so." agreed Kinkajou. it's probably nothing. Moon will be back to normal in no time! like Tamarin said, its just a bad day. this will be over in a second. Chapter 2: Qibli the scroll rolled itself closed again. "three moons why can't this scroll stay open already." grumbled Qibli, annoyed. he opened it again and ordered the rocks to do their job and keep the scroll in place. Winter was also in their cave, staring at the wall, silent. Qibli couldn't read the scroll. he was too busy worrying about Moon. today was the second day since Moon has been acting weird. she always glared at them, reluctant to join them with anything. Qibli sighed, upset. "stop sighing." Winter snapped. "you sound like a depressed walrus." Qibli glared at his clawmate. "do you know why Moon is acting so weird?" Winter hesitated. "...no." he admited. "but it doesn't matter. she's just in a bad mood." Qibli doubted that. even if Moon was in a bad mood, she wouldn't push away all her friends. "it's just weird." Qibli said. "it's like i don't know her at all." Winter slapped his tail against the ground once, making a clattering noise. "why don't you go check on her then?" he said. "okay, fine. i will." without letting Winter answer, Qibli went out of his cave and headed down the tunnel to Moon and Kinkajou's cave. he heard talon steps behind him and turned to see Winter following. "i decided to come too. it's just-i just wanted to check. it's nothing. just go." Winter mumbled. hm. Qibli thought, noticing how flustered Winter sounded. when they reached Moon's cave he peeked his head inside. "hello?" he called. his ears heard the sounds of rustling and Qibli spotted Moon fidgeting with something. "...Moon?" Qibli said cautiously. Moon jumped and glared at him. "why are you sneaking around here? what do you want?" she demanded. Winter shot him a surprised look. Qibli shrugged at him and turned back to Moon. "where's Kinkajou?" Winter asked. "suntime." muttered Moon. "we just wanted to come and say hi-" Moon cut Qibli off, shoving past him. "can't talk gotta go somewhere." she said. she paused halfway down the hall and Qibli thought she was going to invite them to join her. "and don't follow me!" she hissed, leaving Qibli disappointed and Winter confused. "what was that about?" Winter asked Qibli as Moon disappeared around the corner. "i don't know." Qibli said slowly. "but i think we have to follow her." "and have her yell at us? yeah i would enjoy that." Winter said sarcastically. the image of Moon holding something shining silver flashed in Qibli's mind. "no. i feel like something bad is going to happen and we have to be there to stop it." Chapter 3: Turtle stashing his animus-touched objects back in his pouch, Turtle curled up in his nest near Umber who was snoring lightly. suddenly the sound of talon steps came from the corridor and Turtle saw Moon rush away, not noticing him. what was that about? wondered Turtle. he knew she has been acting weird for the past day or two, but it seemed weird to see her running off somewhere in a hurry. a few minutes later, Turtle also saw Qibli and Winter running in the same direction. "hey." he called to them, loud enough for them to hear but not enough to wake up Umber who was still peacefully sleeping. Qibli paused to look at him worriedly. "hi. sorry we can't talk. we're going after Moon." "and why is that...?" Turtle asked. "non of your business." sniffed Winter. Turtle ignored him and jumped up and ran up to Qibli until he was beside him. "so what is it about Moon?" Qibli quickly explained on how they all noticed how weird Moon was acting and how he saw Moon rush away in a hurry with a blade. "whatever she's planing on doing, it's not good." he finished grimly. "but-but Moon would never kill anyone!" Turtle said aghast. "but this Moon does." said Winter in a low tone. Qibli waved a talon at them telling them to quiet down. Turtle nodded and Winter snorted but kept quiet. i don't understand, why would Moon try to kill someone? Turtle thought. "she went down that tunnel." Qibli whispered, pointing at one of the three different entrances. almost immediately, a scream pierced the air followed by a sudden silence. Turtle jumped. "what was that?!" he whisper-shouted. "i think i may know." Qibli said. together, the three made their way slowly down the hallway. Turtle's heart thumped with fear, and every inch of him told him to go away from the danger. no, Turtle. be a hero. not a coward. he told himself. Winter wrinkled his pale blue nose. "do you smell that?" he asked. Turtle's stomach lurched. the metallic scent of blood. "and it's coming from there..." Qibli trailed off, pointing with a shaking talon at the art cave. shaking, Turtle inched to the art cave entrance. realising he was leading, it was too late to turn back. stepping into the cave, the scent of blood almost consumed Turtle, filling his nose with the horrible stench. there, lying lifeless on the ground with a look of horror in her eyes was a dragon. a dragonet. ''"i-i can't believe..." Turtle gasped. Qibli looked shattered and Winter looked disgusted and horrified. at first Turtle thought she was completely drenched in blood until on a closer (but gross) inspection he realised that her scales were red, but more like a red jewel or flower. it was a SkyWing. she was slit open from her throat to the start of her tail, carved open in a crooked line. her horns seemed to be rips right off and stabbed through the sides of her face. "please tell me this isn't Moon..." Winter said, sounding more upset than Turtle has ever heard him. "i don't think it isn't." Qibli said equally sad, picking up a blood stained dagger not far from the corpse. "is that the thing..?" Turtle began. "that i saw Moon with?" Qibli asked. "yeah." together they stood in silence, shocked about the terrible thing Moon has done. "i don't understand." Turtle said. "what did Moon have against this dragon? even if she didn't like her, she wouldn't kill her. Moon doesn't kill." ''but this Moon does. Winter's words echoed in Turtle's mind. he shivered. "i guess we should get the Dragonet's of Destiny..." Qibli said. "should we tell them it was Moon?" said Turtle quietly. "no." Winter snapped. "it still might not be Moon. it can't be." however hard Winter wanted to believe that, Turtle knew that wasn't true. Chapter 4: Winter Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, and Clay stood around the SkyWing's corpse. they found out her name was Garnet. another dead SkyWing. Winter thought, remembering back when Carnelian died. he didn't know this SkyWing, but it was auful to think Moon was the one to kill her. even when he insisted out loud it wouldn't be Moon, he knew, deep down Moon has done this horrendous thing. the only reason is why. Winter, Qibli and Turtle decided not to tell Sunny when they found her that Moon killed Garnet. she'd ask why, and it would be hard to explain. they also knew Moon wouldn't do something like that. what could have made her do that? did someone threaten her? he wondered. his sharp claws curled inwards at the thought of any dragon threatening Moon. "i don't understand." Sunny has said when the told her that the SkyWing was dead. "who would have done that?" Qibli and Winter had exchanged glances. "we don't know." Qibli lied. Sunny sighed sadly and had left to tell her friends and to help clean Garnet's corpse so Queen Ruby could come and collect it. "what should we do know?" Qibli said, sounding emotionless. "we need to find Moon." said Winter. but what if she kills us? she wouldn't he told himself right away. "are you sure that's a good idea?" Turtle said nervously. "i doubt she'd do anything to us." Qibli reasurred him, but not seeming that sure of himself. "we have to confine Moon and ask her why she did this." Winter insisted. she ''wouldn't hurt us; i know she won't.'' he thought. "um, but even if we did go to Moon...do you know where she went?" Turtle asked. "oh." Qibli realised. Winter rolled his eyes. great. he thought. "maybe she went this way?" Qibli said, pointing at a few drops of blood leading away from the art cave. "yeah, i saw that." Winter snapped. "i was waiting for the rest of you to notice. let's go." and it's also a good thing the Dragonet's of Destiny haven't found this yet. not saying anything, Winter ripped off a leaf from a plant hanging against the wall and used it to gingerly clean up the blood spots. Qibli and Turtle noticed what he was doing and silently joined in helping. the trail led straight back to Moon and Kinkajou's cave, but from a different direction. Winter peeked inside the cave, spotting Moon rummaging through a box of what seemed to be knives. "Moon...?" he said. the NightWing whirled around and glared at him. "what do you want?" she hissed. "we wanted to know....why would you kill that SkyWing?" Turtle asked. Moon snorted. "why should you care?" Winter heard her turn around and mumbled, "stupid dragon. should kill one of them. maybe the RainWing. then she'd shut up." Qibli's eyes widened and they all backed away. this is bad. real bad. Winter thought. we have to do something! but what could we do? is it too late? The End of Book 1 Category:Canon Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Creepypasta